Loving Bond, Evie Bond
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: When Evangelina joins MI6, she meets a man who will change her life. But that man happens to be MI6 Quatermaster, and he also happens to be a friend of her father's... Q/Bond'sChild. Rated T for a little swearing. Written because Q needs a woman in his life and a daughter of Bond would definitely turn a few heads in the department.
1. Chapter 1

**My1st Bond fic(!), inspired by another author, Pickwick12, "The Grey Eyed Goddess".**

Q walked into work five minutes early. To his suprise, he found his seat pre-occupied by a young woman. Well, she was about his age. She was looking at the computer, her eyes focused on the map. She had a pretty face (Plain, but attractive) and her hair was strawberry-blonde. The woman appeared to have sensed him approach, and she stood up and turned around. She stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Hi! My name is Evangelina. I'm due to start working here? It's all confirmed with M."

Q smiled. "Sure. What's your surname?"

She smiled coyly. "Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough."

He narrowed his eyes, which were blocked by his frankly enormous glasses, but smiled anyway. Then his Comms unit crackled with static and he darted forward to a desk and took his laptop out. "Sorry, comms alert from 007!"

**Evangelina**

Evie watched as Q darted around, checking screens of computers. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was stressed. _But then again,_ she smiled, _he never really stops being adorable_. He wore a cardie, shirt and a pair of formal black trousers. _Evie!_ She mentally scolded herself, _Stop looking at his trousers!_

Then Q breathed out. All was now fine. He turned round and looked at her. "What are YOU smiling at?" He smirked. She had to laugh. They were going to get on _just fine_!

She stopped smiling and laughing when the door opened and someone came in whom she really didn't want to see. "..._Shit..."_ She breathed.

"007? Thank god. I didn't think you'd get out of that one!" Q smiled at him.

"Me too, Q! Well, I am," He put his hands on his hips before relaxing his posture again, "_The Bond-"_

"Hi, 007." Evie interrupted. The man turned.

His mouth went slack. "Q..."

**Q**

"Do you know eachother?" Q asked, confused.

"Yes, er, Q?" 007 glanced at Q, then his gaze went back to Evangeline, "This is Evie.." He sauntered over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and turned to to Q, "_My daughter._"

D**un dun duuuun!**


	2. 2

CH 2! (POV's are in **Bold**)

**Q**

_Oh, for the love of god, she had to be his daughter, didn't she!_ Q inwardly groaned. On the outside, he said simply, "Actually, now you mention it..." He looked between his Agent friend and Agent friend's daughter, chewing his thumbnail, "You DO look similar.." And it was bloody true.

They had the same way they both would slightly pout (Not that Q had watched her, or anything...) when they were focusing. The same coloured eyes- Steely bue. The same way they rolled their eyes when Q mentioned this, although Evie (As he had learned she liked to be called as he was waiting for 007 to respond from some of his messages and clips of information) smiled slightly as she did so. _A bit like me and my sister, _He decided. They were similar in these small ways, but they were definitely alike.

007 looked at his watch sighed. "Sorry, Evie, Q. Got to run. I've got to give a report to M. We'll catch up later, sweetheart." He added, earning a small smile from his daughter.

**Evie**

Evie looked across at Q as their shifts finished. Q let out a small laugh. "So." He grinned. "You're dad is 007."

She nodded. "Yes. Why? Keeping it for later reference if we ever date?" She caught his eye flirtaciously and lent back against his own desk. He stepped forward, closer to her.

"Big if." He grinned. "Like your dad would allow it!"

Evie laughed. She was then serious. "This isn't about who would allow it, Q."

"I know." He said softly, moving closer still.

"Q..."

"Yes, Evie?"

"Kiss me."

The young Quartermaster wasted no time in taking hold of her and they started snogging eachother senseless.

NOONES POV

007 looked on with distaste as he saw his younger friend shove his tongue down Evangeline's throat. Anger boiled up inside him as Q hoisted her up onto his desk and started to kiss her neck. Bond rolled his eyes bitterly and stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond was lounging on his sofa in his large flat on the edge of London, the TV blaring, as he mulled over what he had just seen in Q's high-tech office. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the time, which read twelve thirty-five. Evangeline had said that she'd be at the flat by nine.

Oh, Q was going to pay.

He glanced up as he heard the front door open slowly. Time to be covert.

**Evie**

Evie bit her lip as she approached number seven in the block of apartments. She hoped to god that he would've gone to sleep. She fitted in the silver key that her dad had given to her when she had promised to be there by nine. But no. She had chosen to stay at the office with that adorable man, before going to his own flat. They had talked and laughed together.

Apparently Q's relatives had mostly been in the MI9, but he had followed his fathers footsteps to MI6, and also his nickname as a child had been Q, after his first name. His first name was Quinndyre

Now THAT had suprised her slightly, that his parents had given him the name 'Quinn' and 'Dyre' because he was so sweet and Dyre sounded like dire. Then he had complemented her name.

She had smiled, and told him that it was after her mother's best friend, who had died in a car-crash when they were sixteen.

Then Q had a sad look in his eyes, and told her this, "I have two sisters. I used to have three. They were triplets, but then one of them was killed. She was in medicine, like one of my brothers. They had just started as foundation twos, and she was called to a train crash. She was saving someone trapped under rubble and got them out, but then she got killed herself."

Evie smiled sadly to herself as she pushed the door open, slowly. He had yet to tell her his surname. Then she remembered how they had started making out on the sofa, and almost giggled. But she quietly tiptoed inside the flat.

She walked to the coat stand to take off her black high-heels that she was wearing with her deep purple dress, accessorised with a chunky black belt. Bond was nowhere to be seen as far as she knew. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message. It said:

_Turn around, Evangeline._

She did so. Bond was stood where the door was. He raised an eyebrow and walked forwards.

She shrugged. "I'm home!"

"You said you'd be here at nine. I don't call twelve-forty _nine._"

"Coming from the man that Q said was always late." She replied sharply, articulating the last two words precisely.

"Oh, and when did your darling Q say this?"

_He said this about half an hour ago,_ thought Evie. "I don't know. At lunch-break?"

Bond clicked his tounge. "Ahh, how sweet. You spent your _lunch-break_ together!" He commented sarcastically.

She gave him a death-glare. "Yes, because _someone _was nowhere to be seen, he invited me to have lunch with him." This was true. _And that was when I realised it was love._ She walked to the door on the otherside of the room. "Is this my room?"

007 nodded. "Yes. I trust you'll be going to work the same time as me?"

"Yes, dad." She opened the door. "Night!"

**Q**

Q checked his phone the next morning, reading a text from Evie.

_Had to get out of a tight spot w 007 last night after being at yours :) He can be so annoying sometimes xx_

He couldn't help but smile a little. She was just about the only MI6 person he had been honest with about his life. No. Screw that. She was the only girl (that wasn't one of his sisters) that he'd ever been honest with about his life _ever._

_You're just getting that now? :) x_

He replied, as he got ready for work. He ran his hands through his impossible hair, not even bothering to try and calm it. It would just stick up at odd angles anyway.

**007**

James sat at the kitchen of his flat, pondering. _I could always just catch them when they're snogging, or something,_ he envisioned the situation, then shuddered. _No, no, no, no, NO! I've seen that once, never again!_

_Well, what about... what about if I confront him about it infront of everyone? _Maybe.

James thought about it. _No. Confront him about it on a mission so that he gets really panicky._

Maybe. He thought again, and came up with a great idea. That was it. He had it!

Later, he walked into work with Evie, and she walked off to the office that she and Q worked in. Bond secretly followed her and peered in. They were alone, and had their arms wrapped around eachother. Bond couldn't help but think that this was the happiest he had ever seen Q.

_No, 007! You are a cold, slightly pshycopathic agent. Not a family man. _

**Evie**

As Q kissed her for the first time that day, she had a now-familiar feeling of butterflies. He smiled at her, and she melted. She giggled and bit her lip as he kissed her cheek and let go of her and turned to his computer. As far as she knew, Bond was no where near.

**End of third chapter! Please review :D**


	4. 4

**A/N Lets just say I'm slightly obsessed with writing this fic...**

"Busted..." Came a voice from the door way. It was M. The new one, of course. He strolled into the room, his eyes glittering.

"M..." Evie started, Q now by her side.

"I believe I just discovered you two sharing something that wasn't information. I daresay I wasn't meant to see that."

"M, please don't tell my dad! He'll kill me, AND Q!"

"Most likely literally, in Q's case." M smirked. "He DOES have a license, and he seems to be rather protective of his darling daughter." He looked at the young couple. "But I won't tell him. Not today."

"Thank you, M-"

"But if I catch you two again, I may have to." He turned and walked to the door and put his hand on it's frame.

Q spoke up, "You won't, I grant you that. It won't happen again."

"Well, it better not." He turned to them, "We've already lost a valuable member of our team, with me now stood in her old place. We can't afford to lose our best Quartermaster yet to one of our own agents." He smiled a little before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Evie breathed out. "Well, that was different." Q pulled her in for a kiss, resting his hand on the back of her head. She smiled into it and giggled.

**007**

They were kissing. _Again!_ His plan to get M had not worked in the slightest. Now he was SO angry! This HAD to stop, and it had to do so as soon as possible! That little cruiser was in that room, making her guffaw and squeal, putty in his hands. But why would a daughter of his ever fall in love with a man like that? He was a geek, he was a nerd, he was a dweeb, he was a goon, a freak.

But he was also a kind man. He was funny when he didn't have his brain stuck in his work. _But he's in there, embracing your little DAUGHTER! _007 looked through the gap in the slightly ajar door. Q was now tenderly nibble-licking her neck. And Evangelina was enjoying it!

Then Q let a small groan slip past his lips, moving his hips away from her. Bond caught sight of his problem.

_Oh,_Thought Bond bitterly, _Someone's getting a little /excited/_

_Obviously he can control hundreds of electronic items, just not THAT!_


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, when he was waiting for Evie after work, James heard a crackle of static on his Comms device and flinched. "Agent 007, we have found the living body of the Agent 009. I repeat, Agent 009!" A controls bloke practically screamed down the ear-piece.

Bond gasped. 009? "Are you sure?"

"Negative, we need to confirm."

"What's their condition?"

"Stable but unconcious"

009 had been the best female agent in the MI6, joining when she was thirteen. But several years ago she'd been shot down and carried away. Lost. Presumed dead. At least until now.

"What's your location?"

"East wing, thirteen."

He started moving.""I'll be there as soon as possible. Have you ran her DNA through the files?"

"Yes. But, 007?"

"Listening."

"Something weird has come up."

"What is it?" He touched his ear as he headed through the main hall, teeming with office workers and telephones.

"Her DNA matches the Quartermaster's. Almost perfectly."

Bond paused at the door, his mouth open. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door.

**Q **

He sat with his computer inront of him. His Comms unit started to feed Bond's voice into his ear.

"Q, GET DOWN TO EAST WING 13!"

Q winced at the tone. "Wha- Why?"

"_Why didn't you tell me you were related to Lost Agent 009?"_

Q scoffed "Hardly relevant. You didn't ask- why? Isn't East Wing room thirteen a _Meds_ room?"

"Yes! They found her body. We need you to confirm that it's her."

"They've found 009? Her body? But she was in hiding!"

"Q, how long have you known she was alive. And, Q?"

"All the time. We were close. What?"

"How are you two related?"

"I'll tell you when I get to East wing. I have loads of work to do. You're going to take the blame for me if M asks why barely any of it was done!" He snapped. Half of the people turned their heads as he got up. He raised his hand slightly just to let them know everything was fine.

Q pushed open the door to 13. Bond was stood by a bed, with a girl attatched to a mass of medical equipment laying on it. She was in an awful state, but her wounds- a gash on her pale-as-death face, and clear bullet shots, as the jacket laying on the back of a chair was covered in blood and had small holes in it- were clean. Her eyes were closed, her hair still matted in places with blood. It was dark hair, that went curly at the ends.

Q bit his lip and walked over to her. He knelt by her bed, before saying two words, in a low voice.

"It's her."

"I thought so. She would always pull through."

"So she'll definitely live?"

Bond nodded. "She's stable, the doctors said. Her name is Ersielina, right?"

Q was relieved. "Yes, it is. Thats good. We had some things that we, well, that we needed to clear up." He looked up at Bond, who shuffled awkwardly. "She's my _sister_." Q shrugged. "I've already lost one."

"I understand. She's an excellent agent."

"I know. Though one of my brothers started to despise her when she joined MI6."

"_One_ of you're brothers?"

"I have... several."

There was a long, disconcerting silence. Then James coughed. "Well, I suppose this would be a good time to ask you something."

Q raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead."

"Why did I see you kissing my daughter the otherday?" Bond asked potently.

Q staightened up. "Oh, you saw that."

"On several occasions." He articulated feircely.

"James, I'm sorry-"

"I don't think sorry compensates for it! She's my daughter. You're my friend. I thought I knew you, Q!" Bond thundered.

Q winced and shook his head. "Well, then you can talk."

"What?!"

"Think about all those women you've slept with! And then I kiss your daughter, you blow up about it!" Q retorted, furiously.

"That was different! And this is _my_ daughter!"

"Yes, and I love her! Why don't you _see_ that some of us actually have feelings for other people!"

"So you kiss her on the day you meet her?"

"Look who's talking shit!"

"Who's talking shit, Quinndyre?" Came a voice. Q looked down.

009 was awake.


	6. 6th and Final

"Ersie!" Q knelt again and took her hand.

"Who's talking shit?" She repeated, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Bond.." Muttered Q.

His sister turned her head in Bond's direction, before turning back. "Bond's always talking shit." She shrugged.

007 stepped forwards. "Nice to see you, too, 009." He said, amused.

"What's Bond talking shit about?"

"Look, could you shut up about me talking shit, ok?"

"So you _admit_ that you're always talking shit?"

They started to laugh. Then Ersie muttered, "Ow.. laughing _hurts_." Like a five-year-old in a tantrum.

Bond smiled. "Good to have you back, 009." Then he frowned across at Q, "You're first name is _Quinndyre?_"

"Shut up, Bond!"

"_Quinndyre _and _Ersielina? _Who thought these names up?" He quizzed them, unaware that the door had opened.

The siblings looked at him.

"Insulting your incredibly smart quartermaster AND the top female Agent, _at the same time_?" Said a grinning Evangeline. "So, this is your sister, Q?"

"Yep! My names Ersielina, as 007 pointed out, helpfully. _Not."_

Evie rolled her eyes in her fathers direction. "Yes, he can be quite _annoying_, my dad can." She smiled again, "The name's Evangeline. Call me Evie."

"You know, Q, I'm still not cool with you and Evie going out." Bond interrupted.

Ersie looked up, grinning. "Ooh, now I'm interested. How did Quinndyre get a _girlfriend?"_

**Fin**

**Ok, so I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Anyone interested in me doing so? If so, review, or PM me. And if there is anything you want me to put in the sequel, do say cuz I'm stuck for ideas! LOL**

**With love, **

**~Fezzie~**


End file.
